


断夏

by quarkocean



Series: 双山/SUMMER DAYS [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: We CaN’T LooK ThE SaMe HoRiZoN .SoMeDaY BeFoRE I DiE .
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa, Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa, Nagase Tomoya/Okada Junichi
Series: 双山/SUMMER DAYS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759732





	断夏

A  
依旧记得和山下一起看的第一部电影叫[Hide & Seek],直接翻译就叫做[捉迷藏]。一部说恐怖其实并不恐怖的电影。但关键在于他们看的时候才七岁，是的，七岁，小山也是七岁。间隔在四月至五月的一段时光，说闷热却倒春寒的一段时光。  
当时雨一直在淅淅沥沥的下，指不定营造了些惊悚气氛。电影画面不断推进，可爱的小女孩睁大眼睛，满脸狰狞拿着画册，血淋淋的场景时不时出现。  
“谁借来的碟！”山下窝在小山相当干瘦的胸膛里，两只脚不停堕地，发出响声。  
“吵死了。”小山转身摁了pause键，“明明那个凶手就要出来了。”  
“对……不起。”  
“呐，你自己说要看的哦。”  
小山抬手却蹭到了山下亚麻色的发丝。  
“你很奇怪啊。”  
“nari？”  
“你父母是不是因为你的头发才把你送到这里来的？”  
“头发？”幼年的山下嘟着嘴，瞪着他的眼睛，丝毫不知小山话意何在。  
“呐，一般孩子的发色应该和我一样。”小山挑起自己的头发。  
“是吗……”十分难过。  
“骗你的。还看不看？”  
“嗯……好吧。”  
就能又重展笑颜了。

已经忘记谁是凶手，反正最后一幕真挺让人心跳的。画面里有深深的鬼潭，以及漆黑的枯树，不时有乌鸦的飞过。然后镜头便这样慢慢拉远，变成全黑。  
山下很久都没有抬起头，孩子总是会害怕。手臂时而抽动，眼角微弱的抽动，小山都能感得到。  
“好了。都结束了。”  
都结束了。

十多年后小山对山下说的还是这句话，一切就真的都结束了。

B  
“你们怎么还没被人领养走啊。”长濑蹲下身来看着幼小的两个孩子。  
“叔叔也是在这里长大的吗？”小山问道。  
“厄……不要叫我叔叔。我才二十出头。叫哥哥吧。”  
“不要，你看上去那么老。”  
“小子。”长濑哭笑不得，“好啦，我只是来帮院长忙的。”  
“这么说哥哥有爸爸妈妈？”  
“嗯。”长濑想说下去但是考虑到两个孩子孤儿的身份便止住了。  
“呐，真好呢。”山下默默在一旁却突然冒出一句。“我连我父母的模样都不知道。”  
“啊，山下君是9个月的时候被送来的，当时院长很紧张。你好像有几天没吃东西了，连哭都不会了。好像是夏天吧……嗯，直到院长的泪水滴在你的脸上，你才略微睁开眼睛。”  
“可是很快又睡过去了。”  
“为什么不送医院呢。”小山趁着长濑咽口水的间隙问道。  
“这个……因为最近的医院，开车也要三十分钟。以山下的情况，根本不可能等到救护车来。”长濑转身似乎是不愿孩子听到自己的抽噎声。  
“所以，院长就……”  
“啊，长濑你在这里啊。”  
“准一？”  
“你怎么在这里和孩子闲聊？据我所知你不喜欢孩子啊。”冈田准一温柔的从台阶走下。  
“我……我……”  
“叔……哥哥在说小时候的事情！”山下结结巴巴的说道，直视准一。对于曾经救过自己的准一，他没有一丝印象 。  
“我知道。”准一的笑像阳光，再灰暗的天都会温暖，转眼就对着长濑说道，“四号楼的草野有点不舒服，你能带他去医院吗？”  
“噢，这样。”长濑摸摸两个孩子的头，连忙歉意，“后面的事有空再说吧。”  
长濑就立即消失在视线之中。  
“哥哥对院长真的很顺从呢。”小山偷偷咬着山下的小耳朵。  
“是啊。不知道最后院长是怎么救我的。”  
“呀，不好。院长后面看着呢。”小山又蹭了蹭山下。  
“啦，我们——玩——捉迷藏——啦！”山下故意大声喊道，便拉着小山跑开了。  
准一看着他们，几近发呆，他想到了过去的很多事情。

但是他无法选择将它们说出口，只能埋葬于时光的流逝中。

C  
在外界看来，这座孤儿院如同建造在一座孤岛上。

V岛是传说中的鬼岛，只有杂草乌鸦。没有天使花园。最最离奇的莫过于有探险者说曾看到吸血鬼在岛上开种族会议。  
“冈田先生您相信这些传说吗？”咔咔。  
“您做这些的目的何在？”咔咔。  
“…… ……”咔咔咔。  
闪光灯好刺眼。  
“对不起，我没有办法回答这些问题。”准一推开所有的话筒、采访。长濑就在前面领路，紧紧的拉住他的手腕。

夏天正式诞生的那一刻，准一也离开了他钟爱的医院。孤注一掷建了这所孤儿院。  
一个荒唐无比的不可思议的难以想象的决定。

“哈，你的选址好奇怪。”长濑站在楼顶上，俯瞰着包容这座岛的深蓝海洋。  
“可能是因为这片海吧。我很喜欢。”准一的嘴角总是向上的，省略了许多未知的东西。  
“……医院对待孤儿的方式让我觉得恶心，所以我离开了。”  
“你可以对那些置之不理……”长濑回头。  
“我不可以！”准一几乎愤怒的要哭了，束手无措的脆弱让他绝望。  
长濑走过去，伸出来的手想抱住谁，却止在半空，“我知道……都知道。”  
“我也是孤儿，那些孩子的心情，每一个我都能感受……”“我无法忍受……那些残酷的家伙……居然不把人命放在眼里。”  
“好了。准一。”  
“啊，对不起。”准一擤了下鼻子，收起眼角快夺出的泪。

重新开始吧。

然而感伤与恐怖的传说魔传如不迭的风，不断传来一阵又一阵。锦绸般的将小岛绕了一周又一周，只叫人寒心不已。

D  
两个人照顾孩子难免手忙脚乱，也曾想过要雇些人帮忙，但是很多事情明明筹划着，往往到最后都没有结果。

“我最讨厌小孩啦。”长濑抱着哭得异常厉害的孩子，无奈的大叫。手里的孩子叫作小山庆一郎。  
“是你取的名字吗，准一？”  
“没有啊，送来的布包里放着出生证。”准一朝长濑走过来。  
“是么……唉……别哭啦……”

其实和小孩子在一起的时候，时间会过得很快。永远有令准一担心的事情，哭得声音此起彼伏。  
“声势浩大。”长濑对着他们摇摇头。  
“那是因为你还不习惯。”准一不知何时又出现在长濑身边。  
“你像幽灵。”  
“是么，”准一无言以对。

在他眼里，小山是个特别的孩子。  
“是特别的人哦。”长濑曾如此嫉妒的说道。  
无论从样貌来说，关于小山的单眼皮。被孤儿院的许多孩子嘲笑过，就连话最少的上田也难免小小玩笑。每次小山窘迫的时候，准一就会及时出现。  
“单眼皮是幸福的象征噢。”  
孩子们马上能安静了。  
“小山你说呢？”  
“院长。”  
纯真的眼神，无防备的心灵。准一无法继续直视这个孩子。

“长濑，我没有办法对他催眠。”  
“可是那些痛苦的回忆就会……”  
“我也不想！可是、他的灵魂很抗拒我。连第一步都不能进行。”  
“或许他忘了呢。虽然三岁被遗弃，但是那个时候的记忆应该消失了吧。”  
“不不，长濑你不懂。孩子一出生被父母抱的一瞬实际上是很难忘的。虽然没有感知的本领，那种感觉，只要能与相似的情形重合，他就会记起。”  
“准一，你在说什么？对不起，我无法理解你。”  
“哦，是么。我有些语无伦次了，是我抱歉才对，长濑。”

“对小山的催眠计划就此取消吧。”

E  
冈田准一相信，人的记忆能够嫁接。

去掉不喜欢的一部分，让不开心的时光全部架空，再缝合后来的喜悦，就不会想起那些难过的事情。  
谁都有的空白记忆。

一开始长濑并不认同准一的做法，“记忆是他们自己的。”  
“我知道。但是……”准一落下眼垂。“第一个被领养的孩子，由于对自己养子的身份始终介意，上个月自杀了。我在考虑要不要继续进行领养。”  
“我们在做危险的事情呢。”  
“准一，你要不要再想想……”  
“不了，到这个地步，没有重来的机会。”  
默默的否认。

F  
没有被催眠的还有山下。

G  
第一次玩捉迷藏是在三月。  
一片雨岚，一片雾岚。  
不断低吟的三月雨，雷同感伤的诗。新的篇章油然而生。  
小孩子是不会在乎这些的。

山下记得自己一直在逃，逃到一个小山找不到的地方。  
以至于不小心失足掉进小水塘里，可依然一声不吭坚强的爬起来，寻找最好的隐蔽之地。  
处于 V岛的最高峰，有一个小灌木丛(真的很小。)平躺下就真的能“隐形”。  
平复呼吸，只有杂乱昆虫的憩息。

此刻小山认真的“搜寻”。  
山下是个聪明的家伙，这点他领教过。  
但就算再怎么找，也找不到半点线索。小山快把整个岛转了三遍。  
“你怎么，庆？很着急的样子。”院长准一出现在面前。  
“院长，因为……”  
“嗯？”  
“因为山下不见了。”  
“你说什么。”  
“因为我们在……”  
还没有听小山说完事情前因后果，准一就消失了。  
“大概是去找山下吧。准一特喜欢他。”  
跟在身后的长濑无奈的叹口气。  
“哥哥，我能问一件事吗？”  
“问吧。”长濑没有多在意什么。  
“当年院长是怎么救山下的。”  
“这……”  
“拜托了，我真的想知道。”  
“好……吧……”长濑点点头，半不情愿的答应。

H  
…… ……  
“长濑，是个新的孩子。”  
“嗯，好小啊。”  
“估计才出生7、8个月。”  
“被父母遗弃了吧。”  
“大概。”  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”准一下意识的摸了摸孩子的额头，尽管微小。  
“难道说……”  
“好烫！”准一缩回手。  
“是不是……”  
不等长濑说完，准一惊慌的说道“去医院最快要几分钟？”  
“以我的车技，也要三十分钟。”“快点去开车，我会一直往医院跑，你跟上我。”  
“嗯？”  
长濑不是很懂准一的意思，只是照着做罢了。

同时准一抱着小小的山下，拼命往山脚跑。几乎是舍弃自己性命的跑，着急也好，粘稠的汗也好，眼眶里的泪水也好，全部失去知觉。  
“准一。”  
“长濑。”准一以最快的速度搭上车。  
“已经用去了多久？”  
“十……十七分钟吧，他还撑得住吗？”  
“应该能，呼吸还在。”  
“那就好。”  
长濑铆足劲，时速居然接近120码。总算顺利送到医院。  
看着被推进加护病房的山下，准一无法继续陪伴。  
“幸好有你，长濑。”  
“没事啦，不过一想到刚才那个速度，我有些后怕。”  
“不知道那个孩子怎么了，真担心啊。”  
准一心焦的不知所措。

没过多久，一个医生走出来。  
“孩子怎么了。”  
“在睡觉呢，送来相当及时。”  
“也就是脱离危险了？”长濑似懂非懂的说道。  
“算是吧。”  
“太好了。”准一居然笑了，不常把心情摆在脸上的准一笑了。  
“你……”

后来的高烧只留下一个后遗症，那就是山下有些呆。究及原因，是因为他喜欢发呆呢抑或其它，不得而知。做任何事情都比其他孩子慢一拍的山下，时不时让准一担心，每次都马马虎虎过关。

山下不常和准一说话，尽管心里很想。

准一悄悄祈祷着。

想互相握住的手，一旦给与就不要收回吧。

I  
“院长，找到山下么？”等了一段时间，小山问道。  
“没有，没有痕迹。”准一大口喘气。  
“怎么会？山下去哪里了。”  
“长濑，你来帮我，我们再到别的地方看看。”  
“嗯。”  
“小山，你快回去。”准一慢下脚步，望向天空。  
“雷雨就要来了。”  
“院长……”  
另一方面，躺在灌木丛里的山下，不断忍受小虫的叮咬，但是又害怕小山这样找到自己而不甘心。  
于是就静静忍受。

直到水滴打在侧脸颊上。  
“什么？”  
乌云漫过他的头顶，开始下大雨。  
“糟糕，下雨了。”山下立刻站起身，但是初次来到山顶，一切是那么陌生，甚至找不到出口。  
大雨滂沱，不留情的打在山下的全身。  
无处隐蔽。

“山下！山下！”  
貌似是院长的声音，山下站在什么也不是的顶端四处寻觅。  
“那不是山下么。”  
准一跑过去，一把抱起山下。  
抱进房间的时候，人已经昏过去了。

历史是多么相似的重返。

长濑下意识的触了触山下的额头。  
“好烫啊。”  
“又是高烧。”  
“准一，送医院吧。”  
“可是雷雨……”长濑顿了顿又想起什么似的，“准一，我的车不是拿去修护了。”  
“这么说……”  
山下的呼吸近乎急促，出了虚汗。  
“怎么办？”

“院长，我送他去医院吧。”居然是小山的声音。  
准一回头不由分说给了否定，“开什么玩笑。”  
“哥哥帮山下披上雨衣吧。”  
但是小山似乎就是来真的。  
“准一，试试吧。”  
“不行，我们还可以叫救护车的，对不对。”在这方面，准一有单一的固执。  
“我打电话。”  
长濑抢过话机，给119打电话。  
“喂，是救护中心么……嗯……”  
对方却慵懒的说即使立刻出发，也要四十五分钟才能赶来。  
“抱歉，不能再快一点么………”  
长濑望向窗外，是暴雨啊。  
“不能等了。不能等了。”  
准一拿了些冰块，敷在山下身边。  
在一旁的小山，实在看不过去了。他用力抱起山下，快速背过身，就能背起山下。  
“庆。”  
准一都慌了。  
“快点把山下放下！”  
“院长您还记得那个时候吗？您不也是背着山下……”  
“小山。”长濑走近一步。  
“现在和那个时候不一样！”准一瞪着眼睛说道，“你能在三十分钟内送到吗？”  
“晚一点点，他都会有生命危险。”  
“说什么我也不会让你这么做的。”说着，准一就要抱过山下。  
但是小山已经开始跑了。  
“喂！”

没有办法，准一也只好跟着他跑。  
“大雨，也没有关系吗？”  
“嗯。”  
准一渐渐跟不上小山了，但是过了一会，小山的速度就慢下来了。准一要等一会，小山才能赶上。  
“你怎么了，还有很长的路呢。”  
“我知道。”小山气喘吁吁的说道，左手抹掉眼前的雨水又竭尽全力。  
准一绝望的闭上眼睛，如同当年一般祈祷。

最终，五十分钟后，山下被送入加急病房。  
随同的护士啧啧吃惊。  
“这么大的雨，是车子送过来的吗？”  
“不是……人……送的。”  
“唉？”  
“人跑着过来的。”  
“您真的是……”  
不等护士说完话，准一摆了摆手，“是那个孩子。”  
“诶？”  
与此同时，由于体力透支，及过分淋雨，小山也昏了过去。此刻正安分的躺着，挂着葡萄糖。

J  
后来总算有惊无险。  
留院观察两三天后，山下就被准一带回孤儿院了。  
“当时……不是院长送我去医院的吧。”坐上车的山下冷不丁问了准一。  
“嗯……”  
“是小山。”准一释然的叹口气，“说不定救护车来的会太晚……”  
“回去谢谢他吧。”

其实也并没有说太多话。却再没提出说要玩捉迷藏。

依然有孤儿被收养，也有孤儿被领养。比较奇怪的是两个人一直没有被领养，长濑时不时的玩笑，准一若有若无的微笑，似乎也默许了。

K  
在V岛，第二令山下感兴趣的是夏祭会。说穿了也就是类似于纳凉大会的形式，还是孩子们在一起玩罢了。

准一总会做很多好吃的，有小孩子喜欢吃的甜食。只有几个能叫得上名字，其他尽是没见过的。并且每年的样式都在更迭。  
类似于“院长真厉害。”这种话，估计准一已经听厌烦了吧。而长濑则在一边默默怨念。  
山下吃饱后，就砸砸嘴。  
一旁的小山默默笑着。

十二岁的夏祭会，准一特地去买了烟火。  
只是当时制作烟火的技术还很烂，颜色大抵单调。  
蹲在沙滩上，伴着回复的海潮，孩子们依然看的津津有味。

大条的长濑抱着冰啤，哈哈大笑，“夏天就是要这样~~~”  
坐在一旁的准一只能坦然的看着海潮的涌伏。

L  
呐，你喜欢夏天吧。这点我从你看花火时专注的眼神就知道了。  
我们，一起呆在夏天里，好不好？

M  
十五岁的夏祭会，准一做了很多冰沙。听长濑说，年轻时准一被称为“冰沙王子。”

“院长？”小山长大嘴巴。  
“嗯，当然现在准一也是。”

于是小山p颠p颠的跑到准一身边。  
“你想学做冰沙？”  
男孩，不，初长成的少年认真的点了点头。

后来小山才知道山下喜欢优格。  
把冰沙送到山下面前，说没有犹豫是不可能的。  
“给你。”  
“我？”  
“嗯。”  
小山故意把冰沙染成水蓝色，就像大海的颜色。  
混浊的空气伴着海风，还有热浪一同扑向绵长的海岸。  
所有人都睡了，只有两个人。  
少了灯光的映射，依稀能看清冰沙的颜色。  
“你加了薄荷吧。”  
“才没有。只是冰罢了。”  
小山向大海走过去，一瞬间，心会很痛。有什么要撞击到心脏，却因为不稳歪斜了。  
似乎是预兆。

“喂，庆。”拉过他的手臂。  
“诶？”  
我们，  
一起呆在夏天里吧。

N  
我不想长大了。

O  
十七岁的夏初，小山十八岁。  
他被一户人家领养。  
到走之前，他依然让准一不要告诉山下。  
“你怕他难过？”  
“你们不是小孩子了。连分别都害怕吗？”  
“我……”  
退后，小山靠着冰冷的墙面，他们给不了答案。  
相识是在夏天，那么结束也应该在夏天。  
和山下在一起的日子，能回忆起的并不多。那年送医院的回忆也淡薄不少。  
留下来的还有山下举着自己做的冰沙，轻轻晃动的画面，由远及近溢来的清香。

我真的加了薄荷。

再过几年，或许连“山下智久”这个名字都会变得生疏。  
青葱年少所有的所有终将化成切片，残破且易碎。

有一天，我们都会因为彼此的离开而难过。  
说不说告别，要不要再见，显得如此渺小。  
如此不值一提。

P  
就这样，小山拎着简单的行李，  
消失了。

Q  
都结束了。

R  
十九岁的最后一天。  
山下也走了。

准一亲自为他理东西。  
山下只能在一旁呆呆的看着，他知道小山不可能和他一起难过。  
“在想什么呢。”准一递过行李。  
“院长。”

坐在沙滩上，倾听最后的海潮。

S  
夏天，  
真的结束了吧。

T  
领养自己的家庭，还有一个孩子。  
叫做仁。  
Papa泷泽看到山下的第一眼，就用力的带着爱怜的揉着山下柔顺的头发。  
“你就叫P吧。”  
“P？”  
P。  
YAMAP。  
仿佛人生能重新开始了。

赤西好像很喜欢山下的样子，除了整天粘着山下外，没有别的兴趣。  
就连二十岁后，山下想找工作。  
仁也跟着一起去了。

日子久了，山下就觉得他不粘人。  
和赤西在一起，似乎成了一种习惯。  
一生的习惯。

U  
进入城市以后，山下才知道夏祭会有很多活动。  
第一年。泷泽特意挑了件深蓝色的浴衣，仁喜欢的不得了。

他拉过他的手……  
记忆继续重合。  
由于胃不太舒服，山下对满街琳琅的小吃全部感冒。  
仁有点着急，“你等我下。”  
过不了多久，那个家伙拿来冒着雾气的塑料纸杯。  
“什么。”  
“你喜欢的关东煮啦。”  
“噢。”山下不管有多烫，抢过手就开始吃。水珠凝在皮肤的纤维，和毫无理由的泪水混合在一起。

“喂，你怎么拉。P。”看着山下难以下咽，仁感到不妙。  
“没事，我没关系。”强作欢颜。  
“真的？”  
“因为……”还在调整情绪，“因为关东煮实在太好吃了。”  
“因为好吃太感动了吗？”仁拍打山下的背，与身俱来的温柔一同贯穿。  
笑得实在有些勉强，不过仁没有看出来。

原来喜悦、欢笑、甚至是幸福，都是可以伪装的。  
我们的生存，最后是为了什么。

…… ……  
只给一次机会。

山下拉过小山的手，冰沙的杯子触到皮肤，凉丝丝的。  
“山下？”他只能一头雾水看着面前的少年。  
“庆。”  
“诶？”  
山下把脸埋下去。  
“怎么了。”  
抬起头，定定的看着他，遗憾的是想说的话在上一秒已经完成替换。“我喜欢……小山……你做的冰沙。”  
“太好了。”

为什么不流泪。

说不出口的话，能和谎言一起被接受吗？

V  
小山不在后的很多年，往事一次比一次清晰。山下记起以前的很多事，也包括那年发高烧，当时他是怎么背起自己，义无反顾的奔向医院。  
哪怕是见一次也好，山下都想与小山见一面。  
打电话给准一，要了小山的联系方式，但准一总是叹气。  
“那是你离开不久的事了，一场大火，资料室全毁了。”

W  
好多年了。  
过去好多年了。  
真的过去好多年了。  
怎么会有做梦的感觉。

X  
不可能再遇见了吗？

我不要再做梦。

Y  
打工的地方给了一个月的休假，无处可去，闲在家中。  
突然就到了夏天，没有前兆，只教人无所适从。烦躁与体温相伴，并保持上升的势头。

略有些倦意，说不出口的难受。只能扶在长桌，躺在竹席上发呆。  
“呐，在想什么呢？”  
“啊，是赤西啊。”  
接过他给的冰啤酒，就往喉咙里灌。  
“小心啊。”仁一脸不解的看着山下。  
“我……没事。”懒散的声音浮上，仁就知道他醉了，不胜酒力却硬是要喝酒。  
他果然在难过。  
“喂，仁，你说爱是什么？”  
“爱？”  
山下回避这个问题很久了，等仁回过神来，P已经睡过去了，隐隐间好像在说梦话。  
“P？P？”  
“爱是……夏天清凉的……”

………爱是夏天清凉的优格，夏天往复的海潮，夏天梧桐的蝉鸣。还有你……

“……还有小山你做的冰沙……”

“小山？是谁啊。”仁歪着头无邪气的看着P，忽然也跟着难过起来。

P，你跟本不喜欢我吧。  
但是即使是这样残酷的事实，只要你不表现出来，我依然能装作视而不见，依然能继续爱下去。

睡梦中的山下一定无法了解仁的心情，他做了个奇异的梦。  
小山在海滩的终端，不说话只是向自己挥挥手，就开始奔跑。  
不间断的跑，不间断的跑。  
还有隐没的笑容。  
站在海滩起点的他也终于明白一件事。

Z  
下个夏天，再下个夏天，无数个夏天等待着他们，

永远都不会再寂寞了。

END  
2007-7-18

或许每个夏天都会有这种怅然若失的难过吧。


End file.
